


[Podfic of] you ruined everything in the best way

by exmanhater



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Kid Fic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:57:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaner's looking down at the kid, though, frowning. He crouches down. "Hey, kid, where are your parents?"</p><p>The kid's bottom lip juts out and starts wobbling. Fuck, that means he's going to start crying, right?</p><p>"Oh shi—oot, kid, don't cry," Kaner says. "I mean, if you don't know where they are, we can find 'em?"</p><p>"Kaner," Sharpy presses. "That's Saad."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] you ruined everything in the best way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you ruined everything in the best way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/809597) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/1g8EDJx) [41.6 MB] ||| [M4B](http://bit.ly/1el3QP8) [43.4 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

**Length** : 1:30:23 

**Streaming:**  



End file.
